Pinesnow
y hello there, friend yes. helloooo ₪synopsis₪ ₪personality₪ ₪appearance₪ | style="width:500px" | Defining Features Overall Summary: (Insert Summary) Breed: Norwegian Forest Cat|British Longhair Markings: White stripe on his back, it covering most of his back. Fur: Brown classic tabby with dark brown paws. Scars/Blemishes: Large scar near the top of his left, front leg and a scar under his left eye. Eyes: Large and azure, sky-blue eyes with a little bit of green. Voice: TBD Scent: Fresh pine and rosemary |} ₪relations₪ ₪backstory₪ Pinesnow and his sister Bayleaf was born in a hot, steamy room that held the stench of blood and bleach. He and his sister were very close, as they never met their father and hardly ever saw their mother and they needed each other to feel the slightest bit content. Pinesnow was very protective, and he felt very fondly of his sister. Once Pinesnow was twelve moons old, although, he was taken from his sister, forced into a small crate, and brought to a new environment. An up-walker interacted pleasantly with Pinesnow, deceiving Pinesnow into trust. After a moon or two, the Up-walker introduced other cats, hostile cats. These cats attacked and terrorized Pinesnow. He gradually learned to defend himself, swiping back. One night, when a particularly weak cat attacked, Pinesnow attacked first, easily overtaking him. Pinesnow reckoned this was a good thing, as he was rewarded with food. Eventually, he became a decent fighter, winning approximately two-thirds of the fights. This seemed satisfactory to the Up-walker, and he began taking Pinesnow to this horrible, bloody place formed of dark grey stone. Cats fought each other, screeching and clawing existing in every pit. Pinesnow rode in a crate, cowering in the corner. When he was let out, a small, jet black she-cat with green eyes faced him, snarling viciously at Pinesnow. Pinesnow rolled his eyes, feeling as though this cat will be all hiss and no bite. He lunged forward, raking his lengthy claws down the she-cat's eye and face, leaving a gash. She collapsed and he clawed downward on her stomach. I won! He smiled and let himself be lifted from the pit. For the next 2 moons, he fought strangers, assuming they must be horrible enemies worthy of defeating. Of course, however, he didn't win every fight. But he was healthy and strong enough to survive. One day, however, a new challenger was presented. She didn't seem like much, but something about her felt familiar and warm. Her coat was light brown and her face had a darker brown mark. "Pinesnow?" Her voice was brimming with hope. "Bayleaf?" Instantly they both rushed forward, rubbing their heads together. "I missed you so much," Bayleaf breathed. "Me too," Pinesnow replied. An angry screech rang from the top of the pit. Pinesnow's two-leg reached down and grabbed both of them. ₪reputation₪ This section includes quotes from other people about Pinesnow. "He... He... He is so perfect in every way... He's humble and shy, he's also kinda cute too...I guess we're best friends... But It feels like we are more than that. His voice is really soothing to listen to, and he talks to me a lot. If only I could see him one day... He says he looks boring... But I think, He's beautiful."-Blizzardmoon "He's a good guy, Pinesnow is! And I'm just silently glad that he likes Blizzardmoon now and not Watermelon..."-Beartooth "He's my adopted brother. Same as Bayleaf, I haven't really spoken to him. But I do know he has a mate! I'm really glad!"-Lavendernose WIP ₪gallery₪ Pinesnow2.png|~This was made by the talented Lonelywhisper~ File:Pinesnowxblizzardmoonfromink.png|~This was made by the talented Lonelywhisper~ File:Pinesnow4.png|~This was made by the talented Sora~ File:Pinesnow_(but_hotter).png|thumb|~This was made by the talented InsaneSpades~ y hello there, friend yes, hello Category:Feline Category:Original Character